Can't lose you
by ohsillymelly
Summary: Will needs to make things right, and making things right takes a leap further. SPOILERS: 4x12 Sanctuary for none part 1. Adult content.


Will's eyes were locked on the figure of Magnus on the tv screen, and it felt like someone was stabbing him with a thousand daggers. A thousand goddamn daggers. _God.. Magnus. _He was riddled in despair. The man standing in the room with him smiled a petty smile at him. Will stared at him with cold eyes. He'd pretty much signed a death warrant upon her with his actions, forcing Magnus to respond in such manner. To Will, the recent past was wiped away with those words on the tv screen. It didn't matter what had been said, what had been done. All he knew was that he was scared for her and the audible threat that had been casted upon the air had his insights aching. It wasn't like he hadn't been scared for her before, but this time it was different, in all kinds of way. Now it wasn't just the abnormal, not just the cabal, not just Addison to portray threat, but every fucking monster fearing freak in the world after her. The way some people refused to see reality as it was.. His lips formed a tight line. Will didn't doubt that the threat Addison portrayed may have very well been the worst she'd ever faced. And in Will's mind, Addison was the beginning of all things evil; the one to blame.

"Fuck you Addison. Fuck you and SCIU!" He shouted, unable to withhold his anger. Will could take a lot, but placing his boss… placing Magnus in danger the way he'd done, he'd pushed his limits too far.

"I'm sick of you! You think you can just play the world as you wish and treat people like they're nothing?" And with those words, he bolted out of the room, before Addison could call the security. Because, he so would, as it was obvious now that Will had had enough. More than enough. Magnus. He needed to find her and he needed to find her soon.

He met Abby on his way out of that rotten building.

"Will, please don't do this!" The plea on her voice would have shaken him up any day before, but not now.

"I'm sorry Abby, truly am." It was all he had left to say to her. Nothing else mattered now, nothing else but Magnus. He didn't look back as he walked out of the doors, burning all the bridges behind. Not that he'd wanted those bridges be built anyway…

Will stared at the iron gates that casted Sanctuary behind them. His eyes switched from the gate to the monitor when Henry's face popped into it.

"Will mate, you know I can't let you in." Will could tell how Henry felt he was in an awkward middle hand situation between him and Magnus, his loyalty torn in two ways. Good, he could use that to his advantage.

"You better let me in, Magnus is in danger!"

"Oh shit man.. Will, I really can…"

"Shut up Henry and just do it!"

And the iron doors swung open. Will took no time rushing past them, towards the door, inside the building. His mind was oblivious to all else but the worry and the desperate need to find her, to protect her, to let her know how sorry he was.

"Magnus!" And his feet led him towards her office, being pretty certain that's where he would find her. Wrong. She wasn't there. _Damn it! _His fist met their target on the door, scraping a layer off his knuckles. He didn't even feel it. Restlessly, he started to walk on one direction, then backing up and switching to another. _North tower_.

"Magnus."

And he saw her. Her figure on the east end of the tower, staring into nothingness, arms wrapped around her as if she was trying to protect herself. What felt like a lifetime to him, was in reality nothing short of a few seconds for her to turn around and lay her blue eyes on him. He didn't need to tell her, she knew, her voice nothing but a whisper in rain.

"Will."

Speaking with no words had always been a virtue of them. Will rushed forward, pushing her against the tiles.

"Magnus", he breathed again, locking his eyes to hers. His eyes spoke a thousand words. Why_, Magnus? Why?_ His palms somewhat roughly pressed against her cheeks. It didn't take him to be a profiler, even, to understand the master plan of hers. She'd planned it all, planned it all, willing to throw her own life at stake. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Will… It's all right…" Her words were soothing and spoken softly, her hand grabbing his, entwining their fingers. She kissed his torn knuckles, startling Will.

"You should have told me."

She responded not with words, but by squeezing his fingers even tighter.

"Gosh Magnus… I am sorry for being such a jerk. If I could take it all back I would… I never meant to hurt you, never meant to NOT trust you. You have given me everything that matters…"

His palms began caressing the loose chestnut curls of hers, carelessly. It was somewhat surprising she allowed it, that she hadn't backed down and reclaimed that professional but distant behavior that she seemed to value so much. The silence between them grew louder as they stood there, staring at each other.

Then he acted, purely by instinct, kissing her rather violently. He needed her. He needed her to be his shore like she always had been, needed her to anchor him into safety. Yet, safety was no more. Rules had changed, and their lives would never be the same. He forced her lips apart even further, squeezing his arms around her, pulling her closer, needing every bit of her. Savoring her taste, breathing in the scent that was hers and so violet. It was all clear now. All that he'd ever wanted had been in front of him, all along.

"Helen", he whispered, his voice full of amazement. Then he stepped back, suddenly feeling insecure. She hadn't pushed him away yet, hadn't kicked his ass yet, but the enigma she was, nothing was certain. When she still didn't say a word, Will shrugged his shoulders.

"I.. I.."

And she pulled him back against her, repaying his previous kiss with every bit of passion he had given her just moments before. All of a sudden, Will's world was on fire, every inch of his body burning against hers. His lips played on hers, tongue slipping in while his left hand traced a line from her ear down to her collar bones. He pressed his mouth against the delicate skin on her neck and sucked in, his arms squeezing her, pressing her against his hard groin. She responded by letting out a deep sigh and working her hands under his shirt, slowly pulling it upwards and off him. Her eyes were blazing, her lips slightly ajar, the strength inside of her flaming. Gosh she was so beautiful!

The rain quickly soaked his torso, but it didn't matter. Nothing could cool down the fire. He groaned, tearing the soaked blue silk blouse off her, revealing her chest in black lace. Will groaned again, laying a kiss on her breasts against the fabric. It wasn't enough, not for him, not for her. Slowly, trying to hold himself back a little, his hands worked to unclasp her bra. He stood still for a moment, admiring what he saw. Rain drops falling against the skin, dripping across her breasts, her hard nipples… Before his thought was finished, his lips were on action, sucking, nipping and tucking the skin gently. She moaned against him, sending hot flashes across his body. _More. More. Now. _He needed more.

Clumsily, he began removing his belt and work on the buttons of his jeans. He pulled his boxers down to his ankles along with his jeans with one swift move. Pressing himself against her again, he kissed every bit of skin on her his lips could reach. Want and the need were blurring out all sense in him. She responded to his actions just as eagerly, burning his skin with her lips, her tongue as her nails scraped the skin on his back. Need for need, fire against fire, conjoined. Will's fingers slipped under her black pants, rubbing her against the thin fabric of her panties, commanding more moans out of her throat, her back arching, hips pushing against his arms. She was wet, so wet. He'd never dreamt of needing her like this before, but all the same, it was as if he always had.

Pulling his fingers from the hotness, he unbuttoned her pants, pulled down the zipper and slowly got rid of the clothing, planting kisses to the skin as it bared itself. She squirmed against him, her breathing running heavy and shallow at the same time. She stepped out of her pants with a confidence only she could possess. Pressing him once more against her, she stilled his restless hands and kissed him slow, kissed him gentle. With her actions she was telling him she was sorry, too. She was telling him she needed him like he needed her. She was telling him that she was his to have, now, no matter what future portrayed.

"Can't… Can't lose you", he breathed to her ear with a raspy voice suddenly so full of emotion, caressing the shape of her lips with his fingers. She didn't answer with words, but by kissing his fingertips. Deep inside, Will knew she wasn't the type to promise anything easily, not if she wasn't certain. Still. He'd wanted her to promise him he would never lose her, because the thought of losing her was unbearable. He swallowed, gasped for air, despair all audible again. He kissed her roughly, desperately, drowning all his emotions into the action.

The tension in the air was palpable as Will's hands wandered on her body, gently and roughly the same time; hungry. Drawing circles around her navel with his fingers, nibbling her earlobe. And that was enough for Magnus. She withered herself out of her panties, pressing her hot folds against Will's erection. He hissed through gritted teeth, pushed her back against the tiles, lifting her to his arms. She countered by wrapping her legs around his waist, and how right that felt… How right.

He shoved himself inside of her and the world spun wildly for a moment. He steadied his position and pushed in deeper, fingers digging in the soft of her hips. The warmth of her and the coolness of the rain together was a mind blowing sensation. He bit his lower lip, letting the instincts guide his thrusts into ancient rhythm known throughout time. She responded to each of his thrusts as if she was made for him. _Perfection._ She clawed his back, urging Will to move faster inside of her, so he did. What wouldn't he do for her? Her fingers dug in his shoulders, moans escaping her lips, one after another. It was a sound Will could listen to the rest of his life.

"Oh… Will", she then sobbed when the pleasure waved all over her body. Will felt her walls tighten around his length and he sucked on her neck again, right below the ear. Waiting for her to regain her balance, he stayed still inside of her, trailing the route from her neck to her lips with tiny kisses. Enclosing her lips against him, he began moving again, slowly, strong, deep, cupping her ass. Once the final blow was served, he tightened as he emptied himself inside of her, being still as he could, enjoying every bit of the high, prolonging it. Finally, he relaxed against her, slightly shivering.

Gently, he lowered Magnus back to her feet and placed his palms on her cheeks, locking his eyes on hers. His mind was full of questions, longing for answers.

"I've waited for this to happen for over hundred and thirteen years." Her lips formed that all familiar, witty half smile.

Will blinked at her words, utterly surprised. Well, he sure as hell hadn't seen that one coming.


End file.
